¿Donde està Cindy Vortex?
by Rondero001
Summary: Aunque la persona mas orgullosa del mundo te dice que no te necesita, no le creas del todo, porque si formas parte de su vida, entonces tambien forma parte de ti.
**Hola fans de Jimmy Neutron, aqui les traigo una historia mia escrita por el 2 concurso "proyecto Neutron" que se realizo en su pagina, espero les guste esta algo largo. Por si les interesa pueden inscribirse a la pagina se los recomiendo mucho.**

 **Sin mas por agregar aqui les dejo el One-shot**

 **¿Dónde está Cindy Vortex?**

Una vez leí un pequeño refrán...no me acuerdo bien como era su rima pero decía más o menos así: "Hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos, ya me eh acostumbrado a tu presencia y a tu ser, sin embargo por las noches tus ronquidos son molestos y me cuesta trabajo poder dormir...pero eso jamás me importo, porque de algo estoy seguro, el día en que dejes de roncar...yo no podre dormir".

Me costaba entender ese refrán, no entendí a qué exactamente se refería...o así fue hasta esta mañana, cuando por fin me di cuenta de una cosa que estaba pasando por alto...y que al mismo tiempo me costaba admitir…al parecer...

La necesito más de lo que creí.

 ** _12 horas antes_**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y como cada día en Retroville un cierto niño genio dormía profundamente sobre su cama, mientras cada segundo pasaba los rayos del sol invadían su cuarto y su alarma empezaba a sonar.

-3...2...1...despeguen- Sonidos de un cohete se escucharon de la alarma, inmediatamente Jimmy levanto la mano y golpeo suavemente su despertador indicando que ya estaba despierto-

-Si si...aaahhhh- Bostezo mientras levantaba las manos estirándose- ya me desperté-

Jimmy aun con la cara muy dormida se levantó dispuesto a arreglarse para la escuela, una vez cambiado y peinado se fue acercando al comedor no sin antes ser interrumpido por su mejor amigo robótico que se lanzó a su pecho derribándolo y lamiéndolo por toda la cara.

-Go...Goddard tranquilo..jajaja -dijo Jimmy entre risas tratando de quitarse a su amigo robótico sin embargo el aún seguía insistiendo- está bien amigo tu ganas -Jimmy de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña lata de aluminio mientras la agitaba de lado a lado-

-Grrrr Guaff guafff-Expreso felizmente Goddard mientras sacaba la lengua-

-Toma chico-dijo para luego lanzársela, Goddard la atrapo para luego empezar a mordisquear la lata-

-Adivina que Goddard...-dijo Jimmy levantándose- hoy es el día en que les ensañare a todos mi más grande invento hasta ahora...oh |ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Cindy Vortex cuando lo vea-dijo Jimmy entre pequeñas risas malévolas mientras frotaba sus manos- esas horas de desvelo valdrán la pena-

Goddard dejo por un momento estar comiendo su lata cuando miro a su amo confundido

-¿grrr?-dijo Goddard mientras inclinaba levemente su cara-

-Bueno amigo no hay tiempo para enseñártelo, tengo que ir a la escuela a preparar todo-Dijo Jimmy mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta-te lo enseñare después de clases-dijo a lo lejos mientras se despedía de su perro robot-

Goddard se quedó estático enfrente de la puerta aun con una mirada confundida viendo como su amo se subía al camión de su escuela

-Grrr...guaff -Concluyo para luego meterse a la casa y cerrar la puerta con una de sus patas-

En el camión el castaño vio como todos sus compañeros se encontraban platicando y jugando, Jimmy empezó a caminar dentro buscando un lugar donde sentarse, así fue hasta que una voz lo interrumpió

-¡Cabezón! que sorpresa que te veamos en el camión-Exclamo Sheen hiperactivamente sentado sobre uno de los lugares-

-Si Jimmy...por lo general te vas en tu jet pack-Dijo Carl a un costado de Sheen-

-Uno de mis cohetes se descompuso porque "Alguien" metió un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con jalea dentro de mi mochila-Dijo Jimmy observando directamente a Sheen-

-A mí ni me veas, yo solo trataba de ocultarlo porque el gordo quería quitarme mi Sándwich-

-Tenía hambre...no me juzgues-Dijo Carl bajando la mirada-

-Como sea voy a ir a sentarme-

Jimmy se preparó para seguir buscando un asiento sin embargo noto algo que le llamo mucho la atención, mientras observaba a cada niño y compañero suyo noto que alguien faltaba, una pequeña rubia con ojos verdes que siempre lo anda molestando y a su vez que siempre es su principal distracción.

-Oigan y Cindy-Dijo Jimmy haciendo que Sheen y Carl lo miraran confundidos-

-¿Quién?-dijeron ambos-

-Cindy...me parece raro no verla en el camión, por lo general siempre va a la escuela en el- Dijo Jimmy aun buscando con la mirada a la pequeña rubia-

-jajaja...hay Jimmy creo que todos tus experimentos te han estado lavando el cerebro-Dijo Sheen entre risas-

-¿Porque lo dices?-Pregunto Jimmy confundido-

-Porque ya empiezas a imaginarte cosas cabezón-

-Así como tú y tu amigo imaginario-Dijo Carl haciendo que Sheen se sobresaltara-

-Oye no te metas con Steve, él es ¡Ultra asombroso!, verdad amigo-Dijo Sheen mirando a una dirección vacía con una sonrisa embobada mientras Carl y Jimmy lo veían extraño-

-Si...si como sea, a lo mejor se le hiso tarde y se fue con su Mamá, y eso que tenía planeado alardearle mi invento de hoy-

-¿Y porque te preocupas tanto por esa chica Jimmy?-Dijo Carl haciendo que Jimmy se sonrojara y diera unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás-

-No...no me preocupa en lo más mínimo -dijo Cruzando los brazos- me da igual, me iré a sentar-

-Tranquilo cabezón, tu amiga y Steve podrían ser muy buenos amigos te lo aseguro-Dijo Sheen levantando el pulgar mientras miraba a Jimmy sentarse en uno de los asientos vacíos-

Llegando a la escuela todos los chicos se bajaron apresuradamente entre risas y saltos mientras que Jimmy se bajó lentamente mirando alrededor de toda la escuela buscando a cierta rubia.

-Qué raro...por lo general siempre que llego a la escuela soy recibido por un insulto o algún sobre nombre -se Dijo Jimmy a sí mismo – pero no me interesa, ella puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana- Jimmy empezó a caminar rumbo a la escuela ignorando el sentimiento que lo atormentaba, pero mientras lo hacía poco a poco sus pasos se hacían mas lentos-…aunque…aun así no puedo negar que se siente extraño, tengo el extraño presentimiento que algo no está bien el día de hoy-

El genio dejo por un momento esa idea cuando se quedó parado en la puerta de su salón de clases

-Bueno...de algo estoy seguro, una vez que entre escuchare la típica frase "hola Nerdtron, soy yo o tu cabeza es más grande cada día"...esa nunca falta-Dijo Jimmy para luego entrar al salón de clases.

Cuando estaba adentro alzo una ceja completamente confundido, al entrar noto que el asiento donde por lo general siempre está la rubia se encontraba vacío, sus pensamientos no entendían bien la razón por la cual veía ese asiento sin ninguna presencia femenina, él sabía muy bien que Cindy jamás faltaría a alguna clase, incluso enferma ella se las arreglaba para venir, tenía un record perfecto de asistencias inclusive mejor que el de Jimmy. El castaño se quedó parado justo enfrente de la puerta hasta que una voz lo devolvió en sí.

-Oye Jimmy vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el día, porque la señorita ave puede llegar en cualquier momento-Dijo Libby que se encontraba sentada en su lugar de siempre mientras colocaba algunos discos de música en su reproductor-

Jimmy al verla inmediatamente supo que la persona que sabría perfectamente la ausencia de la rubia seria su mejor amiga, rápidamente se fue acercando hasta quedar a un costado suyo.

-Oye Libby...sabes porque Cindy no va a venir hoy, ella no es de las personas que faltan a una clase-Dijo Jimmy notando que su amiga movía la cabeza de lado a lado con los ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba una canción, cuando abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Jimmy a un costado suyo se quitó uno de sus audífonos-

-eh perdón Jimmy no te escuche, ¿qué decías?-Pregunto esperando que el castaño le volviera a repetir la pregunta-

-¿Que si sabes porque Cin...-

-aaarrgggg...bien niños ya es hora de sus arrggggg clases- Expreso la señorita ave entrando repentinamente al salón interrumpiendo al pequeño genio, este se dio la vuelta para verla y notar como sus compañeros se sentaban en sus respetivos asientos-

-Luego te digo-Dijo para luego sentarse en su lugar de siempre, Libby simplemente lo miro, levanto los hombros y se volvió a acomodar su audífono-

La clase trascurría con total normalidad, la señorita ave enseñaba algunos problemas básicos de geometría mientras que el castaño no podía dejar de observar ese asiento vacío que tenía a su costado preguntándose repetitivamente sobre Cindy.

-algo no está bien...-se decía mentalmente- Cindy jamás había faltado a una clase, ella incluso me superaba en asistencias, ¿porque no habrá venido hoy?-

-Jimmy...

-¿Acaso le habrá pasado algo?-

-Jimmy...

-O será que aún me tiene rencor por lo que sucedió el otro día con la planta come niñas-

-¡Jimmy!-grito la señorita ave sorprendiendo al castaño-

-¡aahhh que!-expreso Jimmy notando que toda la clase lo observaba riendose-

-Te decía si quieres ser el primer en presentar tu aaarggg...proyecto de clase-

-ah sí...si claro-respondió Jimmy levantándose de su asiento pasando justo enfrente de todo el salón-queridos compañero de clase hoy les presento mi último invento...-dijo Jimmy para luego sacar de su mochila una pequeña arma en forma de pistola con un disco ovalado de color naranja justo en la punta del arma-...¡el amabilisador Neutrón!...este aparato puede convertir cualquier insulto o agresión en algo sumamente amable y bondadoso-Jimmy se quedó callado sosteniendo el arma en sus manos mientras observaba en silencio a todos sus compañeros-

Todos se quedaron esperando a que el castaño les diera una demostración de cómo servía su invento, sin embargo este solo se quedó en silencio, viéndolos, mostrando levemente una mirada triste

-aarggg...porque no nos enseñas como funciona Jimmy-Dijo la señorita ave rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el salón-

-ahhh...bueno -Dijo Jimmy bajando el arma- esperaba que alguien se burlara de mi invento para que pudiera…pues, enseñárselos-

-y porque alguien haría eso Jimmy-

Jimmy se quedó callado ante la respuesta de la señorita ave, nuevamente volvió a mirar a todos en el salón y su mirada se centró nuevamente en el asiento donde debería estar la rubia

-por...por nada-Dijo Jimmy bajando la mirada-funciona también como pisa papel-concluyo para luego volver a su asiento con los brazos decaídos mientras todos lo miraban confundido-

-arrgggg...bueno Jimmy, gracias por esa tan interesante arggg demostración-

Jimmy al sentarse no dejo de despegar los ojos de su banca, simplemente dio un pequeño vistazo al asiento vacío que se encontraba a un costado suyo y dio un suave suspiro

Pasaron los minutos y todos ya habían pasado a exponer sus proyectos, cuando la campana sonó indicando que ya era la hora de comer todos salieron rápidamente del salón gritando y jugando mientras que el castaño simplemente se levantó lentamente de su asiento y empezó a caminar sin dejarse de preguntar por Cindy.

Cuando llego al comedor empezó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigos, a lo lejos pudo divisar a Sheen, Carl y Libby sentados sobre una de las mesas comiendo normalmente mientras veían como Sheen jugaba con su comida, el castaño al verlos rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

-Y cómo te digo mi pequeño bombón de chocolate, si Ultra lord fuera una ensalada de papas y el robo enemigo seria esta brocoli, tendría una de las peleas de comida más épicas de la historia -Dijo Sheen mientras empezaba a juntar ambos platillos haciendo pequeños sonidos de pelea- oh no, el pepinillo está en peligro ¡ayúdanos ultra lord!...descuiden que su salvador llego a salvarlos... ¡Oh Ultra lord eres mi héroe!...piu piuu...-

-Sheen puedes dejar de jugar con la comida que nos estas salpicando-Dijo Libby mientras se quitaba algunos trozos de comida que habían salido volando de la comida de Sheen-

-Hola amigos-Dijo Jimmy apareciendo repentinamente sentándose a un costado de Carl-

-Hola Jimmy...bonita experimento el tuyo, me gusto la parte del pisa papel se escucha muy seguro-dijo Carl-

-De eso no iba a tratar mi experimento Carl...cuando lo hice esperaba que Cindy se burlara para que les demostrara como en verdad funciona...apropósito, oye Libby ¿Sabes porque no vino Cindy a la escuela?-Pregunto Jimmy observando como Libby se le quedaba viendo extrañamente-

-¿Quién?-Pregunto completamente confundida-

-Cindy tu mejor amiga, no es normal que ella falte sabes si ocurrió algo-Dijo Jimmy para luego pensar en lo que dijo-aunque claro...no me importa si así fue-

-Perdona Jimmy no se de quien hablas...yo no tengo una mejor amiga, aunque me gustaría poder tener una, alguien que me comprendiera-Dijo Libby juntando sus manos mientras posaba la mirada al techo-

-Pero mi ultra lady yo si te comprendo-Dijo Sheen agarrando la mano de Libby viéndola con la cara llena de comida-

-Me refiero a alguien con quien poder tener una plática decente-Dijo para luego quitarse las manos de Sheen empujándolo levemente-

-jajajaja- Los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar las carcajadas que producía el castaño sin ninguna razón aparente, se voltearon a ver el uno al otro mientras se miraban confundidos-jajaja...ya entiendo, Cindy tiene algo pensado para jugarme una broma verdad-

-ammm-Dijo Libby volteando a ver a Carl y Sheen mientras estos solo levantaban los hombros confundidos- no...¿De qué hablas Jimmy?-Pregunto Libby-

-jaja casi caigo chicos...pero ya enserio díganle a Cindy que no pienso caer en alguno de sus juegos, me impresiona que se haya tomado las molestias en preparar todo, incluso el no haber venido a clases, pero ya pueden decirle que salga-Concluyo Jimmy para luego volver a mirar a sus amigos mientras estos lo miraban muy extrañamente-

-¿ammm Jimmy te sientes bien?-Pregunto Libby algo preocupada por lo que acaba de mencionar el castaño-

-Si cabezón, es bueno tener amigos imaginarios pero no es para que te lo tomes tan enserio...verdad Steve-Dijo Sheen nuevamente mirando a la nada embobando una sonrisa-

-ammm Jimmy ¿Quién es Cindy?-Pregunto Carl haciendo que Jimmy poco a poco se le fuera borrando la sonrisa de su rostro-

-je... ¿Quién en Cindy?... ¡¿Quién es Cindy?! -dijo Jimmy alzando un poco la voz-Cindy Vortex, rubia, ojos verdes, de mi estatura, mandona, orgullosa, ustedes la conocen-

-Lo siento Jimmy...jamás eh conocido a una chica así-Dijo Libby haciendo que este lo volteara a ver-

-De que hablas Libby...es tu mejor amiga, ambas han estado juntas desde que iban en el kínder-La mirada de Jimmy cada vez se volvía más intensa y con cada palabra que decía su voz se escuchaba mas preocupada.

-Perdón Jimmy pero los únicos amigos que eh tenido han sido ustedes-Cuando Jimmy escucho eso rápidamente volteo a mirar a Carl-

-Carl tu si sabes quién es verdad...hace...hace como dos días te rompió tus lentes por accidente mientras trataba de pegar una patada de karate a una lata-Dijo Jimmy con la voz bastante preocupada-

-ammm...no Jimmy, fue Sheen el que me los rompió-el genio ya más preocupado se volteo a mirar a Sheen que aun jugaba con el puré de papa-

-Sheen, a ti siempre te está diciendo lo tonto que eres...incluso ha mencionado el porque te han sacado tantas veces del internado psicológico-

-¡Oye!...solo eh ido una vez y me dijeron que era caso perdido...aunque no entendí por qué…o mira una mosca-Exclamo Sheen para luego lanzarse a atraparla-

-Amigos enserio esto ya no es divertido-Dijo Jimmy volteando a mirar a los tres que aún lo seguían observando con la mirada confundida- todos la conocemos, nos ha acompañado en cada aventura a que hemos tenido, hemos ido a marte, nos convertimos en superhéroes, hemos peleado con huevos espaciales, bebes mutantes y hemos viajado innumerables veces en el tiempo-

-Órale eso suena ¡Ultra chido!-Grito Sheen alzando los brazos-

-Jimmy jamás hemos hecho eso, lo único que haces es mostrarnos alguno que otro experimento tuyo pero nunca nos vamos de "aventura" como dices-Dijo Libby enfatizando la palabra aventura-

Jimmy se quedó callado, simplemente no podía procesar bien lo que estaba escuchando, todos sus amigos negaban la existencia de Cindy, algo que poco a poco lo empezaba a molestar, volvió a mirar a sus amigos pero esta vez cambio su mirada volviéndola más dura-

-Acaso me están tomando el pelo...si esto es una broma ya ha ido bastante lejos-Dijo Jimmy alzando la voz pudiendo lograr que todos en el comedor se quedaran callados mirándolo directamente-

-Jimmy tranquilo-Dijo Libby tratando de tranquilizar a Jimmy-

-¡Como quieres que me tranquilice!...sé que Cindy no es de las personas más amables ni amigables que conocemos, pero sigue siendo nuestra amiga y ustedes hablan de ella como si no existiera...como quieres que me sienta tranquilo después de escucharlos hablando así de ella-Jimmy se encontraba furioso, simplemente ya no podía medir bien sus palabras, todos se quedaron asustados por la reacción tan repentina que tuvo el castaño-

-Hablamos enserio Jimmy-Dijo Libby rompiendo el silencio-no conocemos a ninguna Cindy Vortex-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Jimmy, el castaño abrió los ojos a la par y rápidamente empezó a correr en dirección a la salida del comedor mientras todos lo veían como se iba alejando del lugar aun con algo de miedo pues jamás lo habían visto tan enojado

-Eso...eso fue... ¡Ultra genial!, jamás habíamos visto a Jimmy tan enojado, mira siente Carl-dijo Sheen enseñando su brazo esperando que el pelirrojo la tocara-aun siento escalofríos-

-Chicos...algo malo le sucede a Jimmy-Dijo Libby llamando la atención de Carl y Sheen- hay que seguirlo-

-Entendido mi lechita de chocolate, vamos a ayudar al cabezón-Dijo Sheen haciendo una típica señal militar, los tres empezaron a correr en dirección a donde se había ido Jimmy dejando a todos los demás con la boca abierta por la escena que acababa de ocurrir-

Mientras tanto Jimmy aún seguía corriendo sin algún rumbo fijo preguntando a cada persona que veía si sabe ¿Quién es Cindy Vortex?

-Señora señora-Dijo Jimmy deteniendo a una mujer mayor de edad mientras paseaba a un pequeño perro- Usted sabe quién es Cindy Vortex, cada día le ayuda a sacar a su perro a pasear-

-Lo siento hijo yo no conozco a nadie que se llame así-

Jimmy abrió fuertemente los ojos y nuevamente empezó a correr buscando a otra persona que conozca a la rubia.

-Señor Mung-Dijo Jimmy apareciendo detrás de un señor alto, con aspecto coreano y bastante musculoso-

-oh pero si es Jimmy Neutrón, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte pequeño amigo?-

-Cindy Vortex es una estudiante de su escuela de karate… ¿Sabe dónde está?-

-¿Cindy Vortex?...lo siento amigo pero yo no tengo ninguna estudiante con ese nombre-

Jimmy nuevamente se sorprendió por la respuesta, nuevamente su mirada se intensifico y apretó fuertemente los puños.

-¡Que rayos les pasa! –grito Jimmy llamando la atención de todos los presentes que se encontraban en el lugar, este rápidamente empezó nuevamente a correr pero esta vez en dirección a su casa-

-¡Espera Jimmy! –Grito Libby esperando que el castaño pudiera oírla pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues vio como este se empezaba a alejar más y más-

-Vaya…ah ah-Dijo Sheen respirando agitadamente-Como es que con esa cabeza tan grande puede correr tanto-

-ah…ah…agua….por favor…aunque sea una gotita…ah-Dijo Carl agarrándose fuertemente el pecho-

-No hay tiempo de quejarse chicos hay que saber que le ocurre a Jimmy-Dijo Libby para nuevamente empezar a correr tratando de alcanzar al castaño. Sheen y Carl simplemente se quedaron estáticos en el lugar respirando agitadamente-

-Woou…ah ah…que mujer-Dijo Sheen-tranquila amor yo te seguiré a donde vayas-el hiperactivo empezó a seguir a Libby dejando solo a Carl-

-Tranquilos…ah…en un segundo los alcanzo…ah-Dijo Carl empezando a caminar en la misma dirección a donde se fueron todos-

Jimmy aun no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente no aceptaba el hecho de que todo el mundo ignoraba la existencia de cierta niña rubia que alguna vez fue muy querida por muchas personas, cuando llego a su destino vio la enorme casa de color rosa que se encontraba enfrente de su hogar, rápidamente y sin pensarlo se dirigió a ella.

-Debe de estar ahí, sé que está ahí…no se me ocurre otro lugar donde pueda estar Cindy-Se dijo Jimmy para luego pararse justo en la puerta de la casa de la rubia, toco un par de veces el timbre y espero teniendo las esperanzas que la ojiazul le abriera la puerta-

Algo impaciente noto que nadie le abría, así que se dispuso nuevamente a tocar el timbre, sin embargo escucho como levemente la perilla de la puerta se giraba y la puerta se empezaba poco a poco a abrir.

-Cindy sé que eres tu, necesito saber porque…-Jimmy se quedó callado al observar bien a la persona que tenía enfrente-

-Pero mira si eres el hijo de los Neutrón… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?...-Se preguntó la señora Vortex mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en la barbilla mientras se quedaba pensando-

-Soy Jimmy…Jimmy Neutrón y me gustaría saber…-

-Ohh cierto eres pequeño Jimmy…vaya sí que has crecido mucho ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-Dijo la señora Vortex amablemente algo que sorprendió a Jimmy pues por lo general la madre de Cindy no es tan amable-

-¿Busco…busco a Cindy, está en casa?-Pregunto Jimmy esperando la respuesta de la señora Vortex, sin embargo al igual que los demás se le quedo viendo extrañada-

-¿Cindy?...que bonito nombre, pero lo siento no se de quien me hablas-Jimmy nuevamente abrió fuertemente los ojos apretó los puños y trato de no alzar mucho la voz-

-Cindy…Cindy Aurora Vortex, ¡es su hija!-Dijo Jimmy apretando los dientes-

Cuando la señora Vortex lo escucho empezó a reírse mientras Jimmy la veía extrañado

-jajaja…yo no tengo hijos-dijo entre risas-pero sabes ahora que lo mencionas, siempre eh querido tener una hija y Cindy es el nombre que le pondría-

-¡La tiene! -grito Jimmy sorprendiendo a la señora Vortex- cada mañana ambas resuelven los crucigramas del periódico, pasean juntas, van de compras, hacen ejercicio…-Dijo Jimmy apretando los puños-

-Lo siento hijo pero de no sé de quién me hablas-

-¡De Cindy! -Exploto el castaño- la niña más odiosa, insoportable y a su vez…la niña más lista…y más linda que he conocido-dijo Jimmy para luego tranquilizarse, bajando la mirada mientras la señora Vortex lo escuchaba atentamente-

-vaya…al hablar así de ella tu novia debe ser una gran chica-Dijo la señora dulcemente, Jimmy simplemente dio un leve suspiro-

-y lo es…-concluyo Jimmy para luego darse vuelta empezando a caminar de regreso a su casa con la mirada puesta sobre el suelo-

-Espero que la encuentres…-dijo la señora Vortex a lo lejos-

-Yo también…-

Jimmy empezó a acercarse a su casa mientras su mirada y sus pensamientos se centraban en Cindy, preguntándose muchas veces el paradero de la rubia.

-No lo entiendo –Se dijo Jimmy-…como es que esto está pasando, nadie…siquiera su propia madre sabe quién es Cindy, científicamente como esto es posible-Se dijo Jimmy mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza-

-umm… ¿Jimmy?-

Rápidamente los pensamientos del castaño se detuvieron al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, lentamente giro su cabeza para ver mejor a la persona que le hablaba

-hola Libby-Dijo Jimmy con la voz algo triste-

-Jimmy ¿Qué sucede? Porque tanto interés en saber quién es esa chica-Dijo Libby colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Jimmy, este se giró para quedar justo enfrente de ella-

-¿Enserio no sabes quién es? Libby-Pregunto Jimmy esperando su respuesta, ella simplemente lo miro a los ojos y le dijo que no moviendo la cabeza de lado al lado-

-ahhh-suspiro Jimmy- lamento haberme puesto así antes…es que simplemente no entiendo que es lo que está pasando-Dijo Jimmy bajando la mirada-

-Puedes decirnos cabezón- dijo Sheen apareciendo detrás de él, este volteo para verlo y noto que estaba algo agitado seguido por Carl- te juro por todas mis figuras de acción de Ultra lord que te ayudaremos en lo que se pueda con esa chica-

Jimmy simplemente guardo silencio, miro como sus amigos lo veían dispuestos a ayudarlo, respiro hondo y se dispuso a hablar.

-No sé qué rayos sucede aquí, no sé si de casualidad este es un sueño o mi cerebro fue procesado para crear imágenes donde ella no existiera, pero su nombre es Cindy Aurora Vortex, es nuestra amiga y en ocasiones mi rival pues ella es muy lista y siempre busca ser mejor que yo…ella es bastante agresiva y muy poco femenina pero cuando se lo propone es la chica más bonito que alguna vez conocí…ella me ha ayudado a salir de muchos problemas…problemas que yo mismo me eh causado…no sé porque, pero me siento raro no tenerla cerca, sus insultos y todas las discusiones me motivaban más para crear nuevos experimentos…ella podría decirse que es mi fuente de inspiración…y aunque me cueste admitirlo…yo la necesito.

Los tres se quedaron asombrados por la pequeña declaración que hiso el castaño, ninguno decía nada simplemente observaron cómo los ojos de Jimmy se ponían poco a poco más cristalinos.

-y bueno…que piensas hacer-Dijo Libby llamando la atención del pequeño genio-

-a que te refieres-dijo Jimmy subiendo un poco la mirada-

-Bueno eres Jimmy Neutrón el niño más listo del mundo, si tienes un problema ¿no lo resuelves?-

-Cierto cabezón, si tanto te preocupa encontrar a Cindy porque no inventas uno de tus experimentos locos para encontrarla-Dijo Sheen abrazando con un brazo a Jimmy- y cuando la encuentres me llamas para ser tu padrino de bodas-

Jimmy se quedó pensando, mientras veía todas las situaciones poco a poco empezaba a creer que todo lo que sucedía en este día tendría una explicación lógica, volvió a mirar a sus amigos y les regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Tienen razón, Cindy no pudo haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, algo debió haber pasado-

-Esa es la actitud…ese él es Jimmy que conocemos y tanto amamos- dijo Sheen dándole un fuerte abrazo con su brazo para luego soltarlo-

-Porque no haces una de esas cosas con tu cabeza cuando algo sale mal-Dijo Carl haciendo que Jimmy lo observara-

-Se llama proceso mental Carl, y justamente eso hare…piensa piensa piensa…-Rápidamente en la cabeza de Jimmy se pudieron formar varias imágenes, desde el momento en que despertó hasta el momento en el que se encuentra ahora, sin embargo ninguna idea se le pudo ocurrir o alguna explicación que le pudiera ayudar a saber dónde estaba Cindy, de pronto en su cabeza se fueron formando recuerdos de lo que sucedió el día anterior-

 ** _Flash Back_** _._

Recuerdo…recuero perfectamente lo que sucedió ayer, como cada día Cindy y yo discutíamos, la verdad esa discusión no tenía sentido pues en cierta parte tanto ella como yo teníamos razón…pero como siempre nuestro orgullo no nos dejaba darle la razón al otro.

-Maldición Cindy porque siempre tienes que estar en mi contra-Replique un par de veces mientras la encaraba, ella como siempre me miraba con una cara no muy amigable-

-Porque ya te dije que es imposible Nerdtron, no puedes lograr cambiar los recuerdos del cerebro, ni mucho menos alterarlos, al hacerlo solo provocarías que tu cerebro quede hecho sopa- ella tenía razón, si fuera a manipular las neuronas del cerebro en un error, aunque sea el más pequeño, podría provocar un derramamiento cerebral lo que pondría en peligro a cualquier persona-

-Cuando vas a entender que si sometemos el cerebro a constantes reacciones moleculares y las calibramos en las ondas correctas se podría cambiar las imágenes pre programadas que hay en tu cerebro y hasta te lo puedo demostrar- y como siempre, tratando de llevar la delantera, sin escuchar la voz de la razón que me llamaba diciéndome que parara-

-Ni creas que me voy a dejar someter a uno de tus tontos experimentos Neutrón, el día que alguno de tus inventos funcione yo ya estaré a miles de kilómetros lejos de tu enorme cabezota-

-Pues espero que sea pronto, desearía que desaparecieras, así mi vida sería mucho más fácil-

Que tonto fui…recuerdo perfectamente esas palabras…recuerdo su cara cuando se lo dije, se quedó callada, su labio temblaba y pude jurar que sus ojos se habían puesto húmedos y cristalinos…no pude haber estado más arrepentido por haberle dicho eso, quise remediarlo pero antes de poder hacerlo ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de mí, sin de que me diera cuenta ya había sido tarde, Cindy ya estaba bastante lejos de mí…se fue, sin discutir, sin gritar, sin decir ni una sola palabra…solo se fue. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que ella había ganado la discusión en el momento en que me dio la espalda.

 ** _Fin del flash Back_**

-Cierto...-Expreso Jimmy suavemente- ayer cuando hablaba con Cindy discutíamos sobre las alteraciones que pueden provocar el cerebro cuando este está expuesto a altas reacciones moleculares, estas pueden formar imágenes engañosas haciéndote creer algo que no está pasando-

-¡Que! Estas diciendo que tu cerebro está formando simples imágenes de un mundo donde todos nosotros simplemente somos producto de tu imaginación y que la verdad no está pasando-Exclamo Sheen dejando a todos con la boca abierta mientras lo miraban asombrados-

-Si…justamente algo así-Dijo Jimmy completamente sorprendido aun sin creer lo que acababa de decir su amigo imperativo-

-Wow Sheen es la primera vez que veo que comprendes algo que Jimmy dijo-Exclamo Carl-

-¿que yo que? O mira la mosca otra vez- exclamo Sheen para nuevamente lanzarse a atrapar la mosca

-pues, fue demasiado bueno para ser cierto-Dijo Libby rodando los ojos-

-Como sea…ayer le dije a Cindy que deseaba que desapareciera de mi vida, la verdad no estoy muy orgulloso de habérselo dicho, y en este momento estoy arrepentido, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es saber lo que le ocurrió y para saberlo tengo que buscar en lo más profundo de mi cerebro… ¡al laboratorio!-Dijo Jimmy levantando su puño para luego empezar a correr en dirección a su laboratorio-

-vaya…sí que somos muy buenos en esto-Dijo Libby mostrando una sonrisa colocando sus manos en la cadera viendo como el castaño se iba alejando de ellos-

-y que estamos esperando vayamos a ver el cerebro de Jimmy-Dijo Sheen para luego empezar a correr detrás de Jimmy- Vamos gordinflón-

-si si ya voy pero espera, tanto correr me lastimo mi ciática-Dijo Carl agarrándose la espalda mientras caminaba siguiendo al par, Libby simplemente se quedó parada viendo como los tres se fueron acercando al laboratorio

-Necesito conseguirme nuevos amigos-Concluyo para luego empezar a seguir a los tres-

Jimmy al llegar a su laboratorio fue recibido por Goddard que lo estaba esperando ansiosamente

-Hola Goddard, perdón pero tengo algo de prisa, necesito saber que le ocurrió a Cindy prepara la cabina de análisis cerebrales-Dijo Jimmy para luego acercarse a un pequeño cuarto donde se podía apreciar una pequeña cama muy similar a las camillas de hospital solo que esta estaba rodeada por un cristal

-Grr guaff- afirmo Goddard aun algo confundido por la reacción tan inesperada de su amo, sin embargo lo obedecio y fue acercándose al mismo cuarto que el castaño-

Una vez que ambos llegaron Jimmy se acostó sobre la camilla y miro directamente a Goddard

-actívalo Goddard-Cuando este lo escucho simplemente dio un pequeño ladrido y saco de su espalda una mano robótica que fue acercando a un botones que se encontraba a un costado de la cabina-

Cuando presiono un botón rojo una luz azul apareció por dentro de la cabina rodeando por completo el cuerpo de Jimmy. Cuando este término de analizar rápidamente Jimmy se levantó y se acercó a su computadora, Sheen Libby y Carl apenas llegando miraron como Jimmy se quedaba muy atento a las imágenes de su cuerpo apareciendo en la pantalla.

-amm Jimmy… ¿qué haces?-pregunto Carl mirando a su mejor amigo analizando cada pequeño rastro de su cerebro-

-Busco alguna anomalía Carl, algo que no esté funcionando bien dentro de mi cabeza-

-Ya oíste gordito…no interrumpas a Jimmy y su majestuoso pero asqueroso cerebro… ¡Tu puedes Jimmy!-grito Sheen haciendo que Libby y Carl se sobaran los oídos-

-hayyy Sheen no hagas tanto ruido-

-Lo siento mi lady-

Pasaron los minutos y el Jimmy aún mantenía la mirada puesta fijamente sobre la pantalla de su computadora, sus tres acompañantes lentamente parecían aburrirse por la espera de la respuesta del castaño.

-Vamos Jimmy cuando nos vas a decir que le sucede a tu cerebro…a las seis va a ver un especial del capítulo número 243 de ultra Lord llamado "ultra lord contra los zombis mutantes" y por nada del mundo quiero perdérmelo-

-en eso estoy Sheen pero…algo no está bien-Dijo Jimmy llamando la atención de los tres-

-¿a qué te refieres? Jimmy-pregunto Libby confundida-

-a que no hay nada…todas las neuronas de mi cerebro están estables, no hay anomalías, ni siquiera un signo de algún desacomodo cerebral todo…todo está bien -Dijo Jimmy sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla-

-Eso…eso que quiere decir Jimmy-dijo Carl con algo de inseguridad-

Jimmy poco a poco empezó a bajar la mirada, se levantó de su asiento y se fue acercando lentamente a sus amigos

-Significa…que todo lo que ocurre no es producto de mi imaginación ni ninguna fuente que lo esté provocando…todo esto es verídico…no es un sueño, ni siquiera una ilusión que mi cerebro quiere que crea…todo lo que está pasando es real-Dijo Jimmy con la voz muy apagada-

-Eso…quiere decir que…-exclamo Libby juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho-

-Jamás sabré que fue lo que le paso a Cindy…-Dijo Jimmy sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos-

Los tres se quedaron callados ante la respuesta que les dio el castaño, a pesar de no conocer a la chica por la que Jimmy sufría tanto le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-amm Jimmy yo…-Dijo Libby levantando una de sus manos esperando poder animar a su amigo, sin embargo no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas-

-Descuida-dijo Jimmy secándose las lágrimas-estoy bien Libby solo…solo me gustaría estar un rato a solas-Jimmy empezó a caminar a la salida de su laboratorio aun con la mirada puesta firmemente sobre el suelo-

-Grrr Guaff guaff-Dijo Goddard colocándose frente a Jimmy deteniendo su paso, este solo lo miro a los ojos y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza-

-Estaré bien Goddard, no te preocupes- Nuevamente Jimmy empezó a caminar mientras Carl, Libby, Goddard y Sheen lo veían alejarse con una mirada triste por no poder ayudar al pequeño genio-

…

Desde lo que paso en este día pude comprender mejor muchas cosas, cosas que tal vez ni siquiera hubiera tenido la oportunidad o la fortaleza para decir…la necesito, necesito a Cindy más de lo que creía, ya me acostumbre a tenerla cerca, a poder estar con ella en cada aventura a la que vamos, a rescatarla y que ella me rescate…las discusiones, los insultos…no quiero que todo eso haya sido simplemente un sueño…una ilusión… ¡No quiero!-Grito Jimmy arrojando la pequeña arma que había creado hacia una de las paredes de su cuarto destruyéndola por completo- no puede terminar así…no quiero que lo último que le haya dicho fue que deseara que desapareciera, yo no quise que en verdad pasara, no fue mi intención decirle eso, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero que sepa, aún hay muchos experimentos que quiero enseñarle, aún tengo sentimientos que quiero expresarle, yo solo quiero…-

El sueño poco a poco le empezaba a ganar al castaño, lentamente fue acostándose sobre su cama.

-yo solo quiero…poder verla…una vez más-Dijo Jimmy lentamente cerrando los ojos-

-solo…una-

…

Ya era nuevamente de mañana en Retroville, poco a poco los rayos del sol fueron haciéndose presentes en la habitación de Jimmy, a los pocos segundos la su alarma empezó a sonar.

-3…2…1…despeguen-se escuchó el mismo sonido de un cohete despegando, sin embargo esta vez Jimmy no lo detuvo, se fue levantando suavemente de su cama mientras se quedaba sentando con la mirada perdida esperando a que el sonido de su alarma se apagara por si sola-

Cuando la alarma se apagó el castaño aun tenia puesto una mirada perdida, así fue hasta que escucho la voz de su madre pidiéndole que bajara a desayunar, este sin muchas ganas fue levantándose de su cama, esta vez decidió no utilizar sus aparatos para poder vestirse y peinarse, decidió hacerlo por su cuenta.

Una vez que termino se dirigió al comedor donde su madre y su padre lo esperaban sentados en la mesa, Hugh como siempre jugando con uno de sus patos de cerámica y Judy comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno.

-Ven Jimmy apresúrate si no tu desayuno se va a enfriar-Dijo Judy con una voz dulce invitando a su hijo a sentarse-

-Si…gracias Mamá-Dijo Jimmy con la voz apagada algo que pudo notar la señora Neutron-

-Jimmy, hijo ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Judy algo preocupada-

-ah…si Mamá descuida no es…no es nada-Dijo esto último bajando la mirada-

-ahhh como me acuerdo de mis años de juventud cuando tenía esos problemas emocionales, descuida Jimbo lo que te suceda puedes contárnoslo, dime esa chica… ¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-Cindy cariño-

-ahhh si Cindy, te ha vuelto a molestar otra vez-

-No Papá es solo que…-Jimmy se quedó callado, abrió fuertemente los ojos cuando pudo escuchar a su padre diciendo el nombre de la rubia- espera ¿Qué…que dijiste?-pregunto nerviosamente-

-¿Que si Cindy te ha vuelto a molestar hijo?, yo siempre eh dicho que si una chica te molesta es para querer llamar tu atención no crees cielito-

-así es Hugh-

-¡Espera!-dijo Jimmy levantándose de su asiento-Mencionaste a Cindy… ¿Conoces a Cindy?-

-Cómo no voy a conocerla Jimbo es nuestra vecina de enfrente-

-Jimmy ¿enserio te sientes bien?-Pregunto nuevamente la Mama de Jimmy, este simplemente se quedó callado con los ojos bastante abiertos. Sin decir ni una sola palabra salió corriendo de la sala del comedor en dirección a la casa de la rubia dejando a los dos adultos confundidos por la acción que tomo su hijo-

-¿algo le estará pasando a Jimmy?-pregunto Judy mirando a su esposo que tranquilamente limpiaba su pato-

-debe ser la pubertad mi cielo…nuestro Jimbo ya está creciendo sniff-Dijo Hugh sacándose una pequeña lagrima de su ojo-

Jimmy al momento de llegar a la casa de la rubia rápidamente toco varias veces el timbre esperando impacientemente que alguien le abriera

-¡ya voy ya voy!...por dios lo escuche la primera vez-Jimmy rápidamente pudo reconocer esa voz, sin que se diera cuenta la puerta se abrió de golpe-

-Ah pero si eres Neutrón-Dijo la Mama de Cindy cruzando los brazos-

-¿Señora usted conoce a Cindy?-Pregunto Jimmy algo apresurado e impaciente por la respuesta-

-Claro que la conozco es mi hija-

En el momento en que Jimmy escucho esas palabras poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa en su cara

-¿Dónde está?-Nuevamente pregunto el castaño apresuradamente-

-Se adelantó a la escuela, dijo que tenía que ayudar al director con algunos asuntos académicos, porque tanto quieres saber de…-

-Gracias-Concluyo Jimmy para luego empezar a correr en dirección a la escuela dejando atrás a la señora vortex-

-Pues…de nada supongo…cada día los Neutrón están cada vez más locos-Fue lo último que dijo para luego entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta-

Jimmy se apresuró en llegar lo más rápido posible a la escuela, sin embargo el sonido de lo que parecía un helicóptero le llamo la atención, cuando giro su cabeza pudo notar a su amigo robótico en modo helicóptero volando directo a él.

-¡Goddard!-dijo el castaño deteniendo su paso viendo como Goddard se paraba justo delante de el-

-Grrrr Guaf-

-Perdón Goddard no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a comprobar que…-

-Guaf guaff -interrumpió Goddard sacando de su compartimiento lo que parecía ser el arma que antes había destruido el castaño, sorprendiéndolo por completo-

-y esto…-dijo Jimmy tomando el arma destruida y observándola- no lo entiendo porque me traes este…-los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron al par cuando examino mejor el arma-

De una tarjeta que venía instalada del arma pudo notar un chip de color negro, algo que le extraño mucho al pequeño genio, con mucho cuidado saco un pequeño chip del compartimiento del arma y al poder revisarlo bien pudo notar que este tenía las palabras VD

-¿VD?...significa viaje…viaje dimensional…¡Eso es!-Grito Jimmy asustando a Goddard- no lo entiendes amigo, esta es la razón por la que sucedió todo, el estar tan cansado por desvelarme haciendo el arma instale por equivocación mi chip de viaje dimensional que tenía planeado utilizar en el crono arco, es probable que en la noche el amabilisador emitió una fuerte radiación que provoco que mi mente viajara a una dimensión paralela donde Cindy nunca existió, eso explica por qué todo se sentía real…por qué nadie sabía nada acerca de ella, todo tiene sentido ahora Goddard- Dijo Jimmy lanzándose rápidamente a su perro mecánico abrazándolo fuertemente-…pero eso significa…-Dijo Jimmy para luego separarse de Goddard, soltar el arma y seguir corriendo rumbo a la escuela

Goddard simplemente se quedó estático en el lugar felizmente viendo como su amo se alejaba.

A lo lejos Jimmy pudo divisar su escuela, al verla acelero más su carrera pues quería llegar lo más rápido posible, no le importo el dolor que sentía en las piernas, ni tampoco el cansancio que sentía el solo quería comprobar que lo que había pasado ayer simplemente fue un mal recuerdo.

Al llegar noto a varios compañeros caminando por los pasillos, el haber corrido a la escuela mato mucho de su tiempo llegando justo en el momento de las horas de clase, no le importo los demás, su mirada y sus pensamientos se centraron en una sola persona.

-Por favor…por favor que este ahí-suplico Jimmy pudiendo notar a lo lejos su salón de clases con la puerta cerrada-

Poco a poco sus pasos fueron haciéndose más lentos, su salón de clases solo le quedaban a pocos metros mientras que su corazón empezó a acelerarse, cuando por fin tuvo la puerta enfrente suyo se detuvo por completo, miro de abajo a arriba la puerta esperando el momento para poder abrirla.

Lentamente fue colocando su mano en la perilla de la puerta pero antes de abrirla un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente, el momento de ayer cuando entro y vio la butaca de Cindy completamente vacía, sin la presencia de la chica a la que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de llamarla rival, enemiga y a su vez…la amiga que hace que cada día de su vida sea una aventura.

-No quiero…no quiero volver a sentir ese sentimiento… ¡Jamás!...-Dijo Jimmy para luego abrir la puerta de golpe esperando poder ver a la chica que tanto sufrimiento le ha causado-

Cerró por un momento sus ojos esperando que al abrirlos pudiera ver a la pequeña rubia enfrente, sentada en esa butaca…esperando poder escuchar alguna burla de parte de ella…esperando algo…

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, no pudo escuchar ninguna palabra de ella, de hecho ni siquiera escucho alguna voz de alguno de sus compañeros algo que le pareció bastante raro. Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos noto que no se encontraba nadie en el salón, todas las butacas se encontraban vacías pero su mirada se centró más en la butaca donde se sienta cierta chica rubia.

-Acaso…me abre equivocado-dijo Jimmy para luego volver a bajar su mirada-

-¡Ahí estas Nerdtron!-Grito una voz femenina detrás de Jimmy haciendo que este se sobresaltara al escucharla-

Este quedo en Shock al escuchar esa voz que perfectamente conocía, sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente y de su cara se formó una gran sonrisa, sin perder más tiempo se dio rápidamente la vuelta pudiendo ver a la chica que tantos problemas le ha causado, observándolo con la misma mirada que siempre ha conocido

-Te eh estado buscando por todos lados, acaso se te olvido que hoy se celebra el 35 aniversario de la escuela ¿Dónde has estado?-Pregunto Cindy acercándose al castaño mientras este se quedaba observándola con una sonrisa- y ahora que te sucede…acaso tu enorme cabezota te impide procesar tanta información-

Jimmy aún se mantenía en silencio, analizando cada pequeño rasgo de la rubia confirmando que no era una simple ilusión lo que estaba viendo.

-Sabes no tengo tiempo para esto necesito que…-

Cindy se quedó muda al sentir un par de brazos que la rodeaban fuertemente, no podía creer bien lo que veía ni lo que sentía pues pudo observar como el castaño se había lanzado hacia ella regalándole un fuerte y dulce abrazo algo que provoco que la rubia se sonrojara. Cindy se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que reacciono.

-Ne…neutrón ¿qué rayos haces?...quítate de mí antes de que…de que alguien…-Esto último lo dijo delicadamente pues pudo sentir que los brazos de Jimmy empezaron a temblar y parte de su cuello y espalda empezó a humedecerse- Neutrón… ¿Estas…llorando?-

Jimmy guardo silencio, simplemente se quedó abrazando a Cindy mientras poco a poco hacia más fuerte el abrazo, Cindy no entendió bien la razón por la cual Jimmy la había abrazado tan repentinamente sin embargo al escucharlo llorar su mirada se puso triste, poco a poco sus brazos se fueron entrelazando con el devolviéndole el abrazo, sintiendo la necesidad de ayudarlo.

-¿Está todo bien Jimmy?-Dijo Cindy con la voz preocupada, Jimmy simplemente abrazo un poco más fuerte a la rubia antes de poder contestar-

-Si…Cindy…todo está bien ahora-

…

Después de lo que tuve que pasar ese día pude entender algo, el día en que Cindy desapareció no pude estar bien con migo mismo, pues ya me acostumbre a tenerla a mi lado…no sé qué haría, ni siquiera podría imaginarme una vida donde ella no este, ya me acostumbre a sus insultos, a su forma de ser, yo no cambiaría eso de ella, porque eso es lo que la hace especial, es lo que la hace ser única, si algo fuera a cambiar en ella estoy seguro que no podría dormir en las noches.

Espero jamás volver a sentir ese vacío en mi interior al saber que ella ya no estará con migo, ni tampoco me imagino lo que estará pasando con mi otro yo en el mundo dimensional a donde fui, donde Cindy nunca existió. Debo de sentirme muy solo, con la necesidad de que algo falta torturándome día tras día…

Pero bueno…eso ya sería otra historia.

Puede que muchas personas me conozcan como el niño más listo del mundo, el niño que puede hacer de todo, sin embargo hay algo que el mundo no ha visto, la razón de todos mis logros, mis inventos y mis acciones son gracias a ella, pues yo la necesito a mi lado…porque de algo eh aprendido todo este tiempo…sin ella…

Mi vida no tendría sentido…

 **Fin**

 **Bueno ahi esta el fic, dejes sus reviews se los agradeceria mucho, y antes de terminar un agradecimiento cortito**

 **Yadira: sin ti nada de esto podria haber sido posible, te lo agradezco de todocorazónn eres una gran amiga y seguidora, te prometo que tendre lo mas antes posible la actualizacion de mi otra historia va :) cuidate mucho.**


End file.
